


Dove of peace

by LadyGrrey



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actors and their masks, All I know is from GOOGLE, Friendship to Love, I have no clue where this is going but I'm going on a HIGHWAY TO HELL!, I tried to not make him perfect but tried to made him human, I'm neither a nurse, I'm not a nurse, Love, Somewhat, nor a doctor., unicef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: A chaotic family, one job, working for UNICEF. Or after the Taylor Swift desaster, Benedict Cumberbatch convinced his friend to visit africa again.(Not Continued)





	1. Chapter 1

She was already in the plane, that would take the group and her to Guinea . She was leaning against Marcus right now, slightly snoring against his chest, while Emily stole her biscuits and King tried to draw the whole lot of them.  
Their whole movement came to stop when a tall, blond man entered the plane. Emily shewed on a biscuit, eyeing the stranger, King put his pen down and Marcus woke her up, by ramming her his elbows in the side. Carefully, not to hurt her to much.  
“Hm?”, she looked a little groggily around and then her eyes found the tall blond man. “Oh. You must be the fresh meat?”, she said and Marc shook his head. “Anna be nice!”, he mumbled and brushed trough his thick black hair. Thomas crooked an eyebrow and looked at the two of them, Anna tsill leaning against Marcus chest. “Yes, that would be me. It's nice to finally meet you, Thomas. I'm Anna, as you have heard . Anna Norton,but please do sit down”, she said, gesturing twoards a seat in the private plane. Yes they were lucky this time but sometimes conections made a long flight, way more comfortable. “So your the famous Thomas, Benedict talked about?”, Emily asked, giving him a warm smile, after swallowing the biscuit and offered him her hand. “I'm Emily Norton, its a pleasure to meet you, Thomas.”, she said, exchanging a firm handshake and looked to King waitingly, but he just sighed. “And that somber dude over there is King, he was put on coffee restriction from his doc, so don't mind him! Leo Norton but he prefers King and I'm Marcus Norton. A pleasure to meet you.”, he said, leaning forward, gasping Thomas hand, shaking it once, always concious not to push Anna from his lap.  
“So your all related?”, were the first question that blurred out of Tom. He couldn't believe it, they all looked nothing like another. King was tall, red haired and green eyed with pale skin and a lot of freckles. He also had an aristocratic looking face. While Marcus was almost the completely opposite with his large nose, his jet black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. And then there was Emily with her large, warm blue eyes that held a certain sharpness to them and her dirty blonde hair. And Anna was a case for herself with her bright bluish-green eyes and a bit darker hair then Emily but her quite feminine figure. “Yes and no”, it was King that spoke now. His voice was a deep bass. “We're adopted siblings.”, he explained and started drawing again.  
Thomas nodded and understood quite frequently the message behind the look Emily gave him. 'Don't ask'. “So tell us, Thomas. Were you ever oversea with UNICEF before this?”, Anna asked, smiling t him, finally sliding from Marcus lap, sitting up straight.  
Thomas nodded. “Yes. I was in Guinea before with UNICEF. And it will be lovely to go back. And you lot?”, he asked and noticed that they all were in their late teens or early-mid twenty.  
Marcus laughed slightly. “Yes. We work for UNICEF and Doctors without borders on a daily basis. We were in Russia, Somalia, Afghanistan and in Iraq already. Russia with Doctors without borders and the rest purely with UNICEF! Holy shit. That was quite a collection wasn't it? He had to swallow for a second. “Thats... a lot?”; he was bluffed. “It is, isn't it?” and so they talked about UNICEF, what would wait for them until they were to tired to talk and then slept the rest of the way.


	2. Blue feathered dove

When they arrived at Guinea, the first thing they noticed was the heat. They where hit by it and the smells of traffic. Not your western type of traffic, telling storys from luxury. No the smell of horses, sheep and cows, old cars, the heat of the African sun and all those strange smells mixed up. It smelled so much different from british traffic, more alive maybe. And with the heat and the smells slowly the anxiety started washing off from Thomas and Anna like dirt in a shower. They both took a deep breath, almost in Sync and exhaled the air, smiling slightly and when their blue eyes crossed they shared a understanding look. They understood, they knew to an extend that the other felt the same.  
“Amy”, Emily suddenly squealed, starting to run towards a blue haired woman, that was approaching them. She had some smaller tattoos on her body but most eye catching was the Dove of peace directly over her heart.  
“Thomas. It is such a pleasing surprise to see you again.”; Amy said and he smiled slightly at the him so well known woman. He knew her from his previous trip here. “It is nice to see you again, Thomas. And I see you brought my darling Nices and Nephews with you”, she laughed slightly, hugging Emily tightly, while smiling kindly at the others, greeting each of them with a tight embrace, even Thomas.  
“SO how was your flight? I hope they didn't make to much trouble?”, she said laughing when she got 4 annoyed looks. “AMY!”, they all said in unison before laughing. “Get your bags you crazy lot!”, she laughed and shooed them back to the plane. And what could be witnessed next, could only be described with the scene from The Hobbit when the dwarfs clean the plate, just with bags. Things were thrown around, caught, thrown again until everything was with their owner and nothing was broken. Emily had gotten her large pink suitcase and her Make Up trolley, Marcus his green duffle bag and guitar case, King his orange Bag and Anna her black dufflebag. “Do I dare ask why she has a Make Up Trolley with her?”, Thomas asked, slightly confused, more to him self. “She has a month worth ration of sunscreen in there and some first aid stuff because it was simpler to separate in that trolley”, Amy explained. “They always do it like this”; she explained and he had to say, that made sense. “Good to know when I run out of sunscreen!”, he said amused and Anna came towards him, handding him his hiking backback. “Here. Guess this is yours, it ain't one of us for sure”, she said smiling slightly at him.  
He nodded and took the backpack. “Thank you, Anna.” She just nodded and put her Hair up in a bun, exposing a tattoo slightly below her neck. A white dove of peace.  
“Shall we go then?”, Amy asked and they all nodded and she brought them to a white van. “Well then, get in.”, she laughed and got in the front of the car.  
After they put their bags in the car, they got in the car, sweating like mad men and then Tom saw it. They all had doves tattooed somewhere. All of them, except Emily so it seemed. Was it a family thing or what was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it or have any critic, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos ♥


	3. Worse then a sports locker room in mid summer!

They drove for almost three hours until they reached a little village and the first thing they noticed was the UNICEF medical tent. “Home sweet home for the week”; Amy said smiling fondly at the rest of them in her back mirror. They were all sweating like mad men and thus the car smelled like the worst sports locker room one can imagine.  
“Well get out everyone! We smell worse than any fish tank I ever smelled but lets hit it.”, Amy said and turned off the car. A group of children where playing football with an old ball, but when they saw the van they stopped and looked at them. Their curiosity was written in their faces.  
While the others couldn't get quick enough out of the car, Thomas stayed behind a few seconds, taking a deep breath and smiling slightly before he got out as well. Anna couldn't keep from looking at him out of curiosity. She knew that look all to well, but she wouldn't say anything now.  
“Well lets get inside”, Amy said and pointed at a cabin. “There you go. Home sweet home. We got three bedrooms to our disposal, so arrange yourself.”, she explained and opened the door, showing them to the minimalistic kitchen. “Welcome, to your home for the next week. Rooms are there, there and there”, she pointed at two doors and the sealing. “Amy!”, Emily yelled, already directly by her side. “I'll take our red haired Grinch then”; Marcus said , looking at King questioningly who simply nodded.  
Anna sighed. “Guess its we two then?”, she said looking up at Thomas and he nodded. “Only if its okay with you, Anna. I can find another arrangement”, he offered because she didn't look all to keen sharing a room with him. “Nah, its okay. Just keep your hands from my stuff and were good.”, she said shrugging and Amy gave her a knowing glance, sighing slightly. “If necessary we can squeeze together a bit and you can sleep with us”, she said quietly but Anna shook her head. “I'll be okay, Amy. But I will come back on your offer if necessary”, she said sighing and shouldered her duffle bag, climbing up a ladder that went up to the 'second floor' which was more a attic then an actual floor.  
There were two single beds on each side of the room, which definitely yelled IKEA Neiden by far. And next to them were two small tables. There also was a window in the middle over the beds. If she had to guess she would say it pointed West. Just a feeling tho.  
Downstairs, the boys claimed their room and Amy stood in the Kitchen with Tom. “It's complicated”, she said quietly and he looked at her, his blue eyes shining with intelligence but there was something else as well. Resignation? “I didn't ask, Amy. It's none of my business anyway”, he mumbled, looking at the ladder, crossing his arms before his chest. “But you should have, Thomas.”, Amy said and sighed. “I won't tell you much, you'd have to ask her if you want to know more but this isn't about you specifically. She would have reacted like that if you were Johnny Depp or some dude from the road. She's a good girl, but she and the lot may not be blood, but their closer then blood. They come from a similar place.”, she said, confusing him even more. “But be sure that it isn't you.”, she patted his back slightly and gave him a soft push towards the ladder. “Don't think to much into it, Tom.”, she called after him and he climbed up, dragging his bags behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, have critic or ideas, please feel free to comment and leave kudos.


	4. NO CHAPTER BUT THE TATTOOS

So here are all the tattos. Hope you like them and as you see I addedEmily :D Please comment what you think ♥♥♥

Annas Tattoo

 

Kings Tattoo

 

Marcus Tattoo

 

Amy's Tattoo

 

Emily


	5. Fly little dove.

When he climbed up the ladder, he could see her already unpacking what had to be unpacked. Mainly curd soap, a few clothes, two towels and a few Pictures in self made frames. They showed men and woman of all ethnic backgrounds but the most of them where in south eastern countries or what seemed to be Russia.  
None of the pictures were in a good quality but one could see a lot of stuff happening in them. One was of a sunset in a smaller city, somewhere in a desert. Woman in Hijab and Burkas were walking home on the side of armed children and men. Not all of them armed but it seemed like they didn't even worry about the guns.  
Another Photo was of an abandoned Hospital in the middle of snow, there were syringes lying on the ground, a young man picking them up.  
Quickly he looked away so he wouldn't be caught staring and unpacked his stuff as well.  
Suddenly a woman knocked from downstairs against the sealing, and sticked her head through the trapdoor, telling them in french that she had prepared the showers for them.  
“Merci beaucoup “, Anna answered quickly and followed nodded. “Would you tell us where we find the showers?”, she asked in pretty fluent french. “Qui. Behind the hut”, the woman answered and they both nodded in usion. “Merci”, they said before she dissapered downstairs again.  
Anna grabbed a soap out of the bag they were in, a fresh UNICEF shirt and her towel, climbing down the ladder, not saying another word to him.  
Downstairs they were greeted by Amy and the rest. “One last thing before you shower, we only have cold water..”, she said quickly but they all just shrugged. Water was Water at this point. “Okay then of you go.”, she said and Tom noticed that her hair was wet and she didn't smell as bad as the rest of them, so she had already taken one.  
They went their way.  
The showers turned out to be two sets of group showers. Men and woman, in the middle of the outside. Only devided by bamboo mats that were nailed to two poles, creading a barrier between the two showers and the them and the village. The only problem was, when you were as big as Thomas, yo were bigger then the wall.  
Emily and Anna were the first to take their shoes and socks off. And now was the first time that Tom could see Emilys Tattoo. Two doves on her right foot.  
The boys quickly got rid of their Shirts, exposing their trained bodys. They werent the bodybuilder type of trained but less for strength and more for endurance. Like someone that worked long and hard but didn't train particular. But that wasn't was catched his eyes and he didn't knew why he was tsaring, but both boys had scars on their backs. Some dissaprerd into their tattoos, others were still visible.  
He turned away, unbuttening his shirt, folding it and laying it on the ground while the girls were already undressed and standing in their underwear under the sowers. They were quick, not to waste any water but hell, they felt way more human after that shower.  
“So lets go our seperat ways and explore”, Emily asked and everyone nodded and anna grinned slightly, dressed in a pair of beige cargo shorts and her UNICEF shirt. “I'm off to the medical tent then”, Anna said and saluted before walking off. “Why the medical tent?”, Tom asked confused why she would first look a the Medical Tent. “She's a fullblood nurse”, Emily explained. “So where do you want to go?”, she asked him and took him by the arm. “Where ever my help is needed.”, he said, smiling slightly before one of the boys that played football before approached them, asking if one of them wanted to play football. Tom and Marcus were aggreeing on the instant, while Emily shook her head. “I will take a look at the water supply to see if I can do some improving!”, she said.  
“Are you a mecanic?”, the boy asked her with big eyes in french. “More or less. I know my mecanics but I'm not a trained one, no.”, she explained, smiling at him. “Well... there is that thing with the electricity... it sometimes works and other times don't.”, he explained and pinted in a direction. “There are our Solar penals.”, he said, pulling the boys with him to play soccer.  
So Emily made her way, the boys played soccer and Anna went to the Medical Tent, chatting with the nurses, asking if she could help, showing them the papers that certificated her as a nurse.  
So she started working after she was shown the equitment. And then the evening set, the hospital was full of patients, suffering from various injuries and malnuritment.  
All was well and calm, until a red faced Thomas ran into the tent. He looked flustered and slightly paniced. “Anna we need you! A woman is going into labor!” He didn't know any other nurse in here and she was the first he saw and his brain just wouldn't switch to french due to his panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Ideas? DO you like it? leave kurdos and comments :) I love feedback and I won't bite you :D Promise ♥♥♥


	6. Chapter 6

Anna started to run like a mad man, grabbing a first aid kit, and Thomas hand, pulling him outside. “Lets go. Show me where!”, she said as calmly as she could and now he ran, pulling her with him on her hand. “Come on”,, he said but her legs were a lot shorter then his and him taking big steps, was running for her. “  
They reached a small hut and there were already two woman. “Thomas, I need you to fetch me Emily as quickly as you can! She should still be at the solar pannels!”; She told him, binding her hair back messily, before entering the hut with the two woman. Another woman was inside in traditional clothing. From the womans age she would guess that it was the mother of the birthing woman, wich laid on the bed.   
Well then. She hadn't delivered a baby since her trainie nurse time, but she could do it and Emily was on her way, so she took a deep breath, put the firstaidkit on the only tiny table in the hut, opening it and puting on some gloves before aproching the woman.  
“Bonjur madame. Je m'appelle Anna et et je suis infirmière”, she explained, smiling warmly at her. “My friend Emily is a Midwife and she is on her way, right this second.”, Anna talked in her most soothing voice. “What is your name hon?” She asked the girl, just realizing how young she looked. Not older then 15-16. “Samira”, the girl panted, and Anna smiled softly at her. “A very beautiful name, you have there, Samira.”, she said, smiling.   
“And you are her mother?”, she asked the older woman, who nodded . “Nice to meet you as well”, she continued the whole conversation in french.   
That was until she looked back at Samira and down on her Vagina and could already see the head. 'Hurry up Emily! Right now!', she thought quietly but continued smiling softly. “I need you”; she pointed at one of the other woman. “to fetch me clean Water and you”, she pointed directly at the other woman, “to fetch me a clean peace of cloth or a towel!”  
“Okay, Samira. I can already see the head of your baby. That is really good and I need you to push, okay? Push and Mum please step to her side and hold her hand if possible.   
And it was the quickest and most painless birth she had ever witnessed. Absolut messy, but quick and painless. She was covered in blood but the baby was healthy, the imbilicalcord was cut, the baby wrapped in a towel and the placenta was out as well. “Well cratulation, darling. You have a healthy baby boy”, Anna said, smiling softly at her and then she asked her if she already had an idea what to name him and she asked what the guys name was, that fetched her. Just in that instand as she said Thomas name, Emily camed storming in.  
“Do you want to look the baby over, Emily?”; Anna asked amused and Emily blinked. “15 Minutes and you threw the party without me?”, she puted but smiled warmly at the mother. “I will leave you in the midwifes capable hands now, Samira.”, she said and Samira said tiredly: “Tell Thomas that his name is Thomas”, she said before falling asleep.   
Anna just smiled and stepped out, bumping into an very anexious Thomas.


	7. Doves can be quite violent

She woke up not really soft, the only thing she felt was the hand on her shoulder. A way to big hand to be Marcus or Kings hand, and to soft as well. A different smell. A warm, peppery and earthy smell. Nothing like her brothers and that was when she reacted. Pulling her knee up, placing it in his stomach and pulling the hand with the knife out from behind her pillow, already nearly standing in the bed, hitting her head on the ceiling, cursing loudly just as he did. He stumbled back and fell back on his bed, Amy putting her head through the trap door, because of the noise. “Oh fuck”, was all she said Annas brain still groggy from sleep.   
“Tom your okay?”, Amy asked quickly, coming completely in the room, but he clenched his teeth and nodded. “Nice kick”, he panted, wrapping his arm around his stomach as to protect it from more pain.   
Amy had told him not to wake her up and get one of them to do so. But he didn't listen or had forgotten so here they were.   
“Anna, calm down. Your in Guinea right now. Your not there and Tom isn't a thread to you!”; Amy said softly, grasping her face between her own hands and hugging Anna tightly, who let the knife fall down. “Tom go downstairs if you manage please, I'll be down in a minute.”, Amy ordered him and e nodded, still holding his stomach but making his way down in the kitchen where the boys were already sitting by a hot cup of black tea with milk and sugar.   
King was craving something from a piece of a black walnut tree, which had some similarity to an elephant. Marcus was looking up from his tea and eyeing him as he was holding his stomach and wordlessly poured him some tea into a cup. “You woke my sister, didn't you?”, King then asked, not looking up from his project.   
Tom nodded slightly. “And she kicked me in the stomach.”; he mumbled, King sighed slightly, finally looking up, staring at him with his ocean green eyes, there was a spark of pity ad tiredness in them. The same tiredness he had already seen by Anna. A tiredness that had nothing to do with lack of sleep.  
“Thomas, sit please. I think it is time to let you in. You deserve to know why she attacked you”; King said sighing and Marcus nodded slightly, when Anna came down the ladder, dressed in an UNICEF Shirt and a pair of gray linen trousers.   
Her feet were barefoot, exposing some slight scaring, almost healed completely. “I think, that is my story to tell you. But my brother is right. You have a right to know, Thomas.”, she said sighing, getting herself a cup of tea as well and sitting down at the table. “Where is Emily anyway?”, she asked at no one in particular. “Still sleeping.”, of course she was. Amy came down the ladder, but let the three alone, returning to her room to get dressed. She was still in her nightgown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, have any ideas or anything don't be shy. Leave kurdos and comments <3


	8. Desperate measures

Anna managed to go avoid any encounter with Tom for the rest of the week. Simply because after he helped with the roof, he also helped with the fields. And because of that he was just way to tired to even notice. Or so she thought. It was the last day they would spend in the village when he and the boys that used to play soccer with him came stormed into the Hospital tent. Most of the nurses were away in the nearest city that was 2 hours away, for further education, so it was only her another nurse and a nurse in training. But there weren't many patients and so no one thought about a disaster.   
Tom carried a small boy, no older then five years old, maximum, he was panting and she could see the boy had a completely swollen arm. Anna could tell shit was hitting the fan when she looked into Toms watery eyes, that told er imitatively that it was bad. Really bad!   
“On the bed, put him on the bed!”; she ordered and the trainee nurse was already running to them, followed by the second nurse. “What happened?”, she asked and the nurse was pale as a ghost. “That looks like a”, she mumbled in french. “Black Mamba”, Tom finished and Anna paled just as the nurse did. “Oh merde”, she mumbled and shooed the children out of the tent, running towards the emergency cupboard, pulled out the Ringer's lactate solution, runing back. “Cut the blood circutlation off!”, the nurse yelled at the trainee and already prepared the infusionbag and injected it into his not bitten arm, to keep his blood pressure stable.   
“We have a problem”, the nurse in training, her name was Sati if she could remember correctly. Samti's voice was calm. Deadly calm. A calmness that told her it was to late the instant she heared it. “The venom has already reached his arm. He is to small, it spreads to fast.”   
Anna took a step back, looking at the boy, nodding. She was right. The swelling was already on the left side of the breast.. Tom didn unterstand, but he out of an instinct he pulled the boy back into his arm, the sad looks on the nurses faces couldn't be good. He couldn't hear a thing, only the hitching breathing of the boy. In his arms.   
She looked at them sadly, knowing that they needed a moment she closed the curtains arround the bed. The other two nurses went to the other patients, a somber look on their face.  
She waited until the boy took his last shaky breath, lokking at the wall, just so she didn't have to see him die. This was the hardest part of her job. Accepting the unchangable. “He is gone, Thomas”; she mumbled, carefully aproching Tom, putting her hand on his his trembling shoulder.   
“Come, Tom. I'll take you home”, she wispered, looking at the older nurse who just nodded.   
He felt numb, he could feel a thing and yet he felt so fucking hopless at the same time. Why? That was the only question in his mind right now. The world was spinning arround him and the only thing that kept him grounded right now was Anna's has. The weight felt like an anchor, keeping him from drowing in his own emptyness that so full of sorrow. Is that was shock felt like? Being compleatly empty, dull and all lights on but you just couldn't escape your own mind?   
She took his hand, her softness against his roughness from the work on the roof and on the fields. His hands were rough and full of calluses but hers were soft and yet hergrip was strong and determind. He followed her without many other option. He couldn't know that she felt pretty similar but had a better grip on herself because she was sued to it.  
Anna took him back to the base. She had no clue how they got up the ladder or on his bed, that bit had completly. Neither had she any idea how she ended up wrapped arround a crying tom, her cheeks wet as well or when they started kissing. If her thoughts were sobber enough she would have asked herself what the hell they were doing, but as it right now they were both despret. Despreat for someone to be near to, somone to ground them, for touch, reassuring that this was real, that it was okay, that life was going on. Something to fight the numbness, to fight the emtyness in their heads, to fight the thought of the little boy that died today.   
Moth on mouth, eyes closed and fingertips brushing over the body of their counterpart. Soft, sloppy, reasuring and helpless at the same time.   
The more desprate they get the more they went down the road.   
(BTW I will stop right here ;) Want to keep it general public friendly, so imagine the next things in your head)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you liked it or have any ideas leave kurdos or comments. You have no clue how helpfull comments and how reasuring and confidence pushing kurdos are <3 So thank you to all three people who left some. Your amazing ♥♥♥


	9. Chapter 9

Anna managed to go avoid any encounter with Tom for the rest of the week. Simply because after he helped with the roof, he also helped with the fields. And because of that he was just way to tired to even notice. Or so she thought. It was the last day they would spend in the village when he and the boys that used to play soccer with him came stormed into the Hospital tent. Most of the nurses were away in the nearest city that was 2 hours away, for further education, so it was only her another nurse and a nurse in training. But there weren't many patients and so no one thought about a disaster.   
Tom carried a small boy, no older then five years old, maximum, he was panting and she could see the boy had a completely swollen arm. Anna could tell shit was hitting the fan when she looked into Toms watery eyes, that told er imitatively that it was bad. Really bad!   
“On the bed, put him on the bed!”; she ordered and the trainee nurse was already running to them, followed by the second nurse. “What happened?”, she asked and the nurse was pale as a ghost. “That looks like a”, she mumbled in french. “Black Mamba”, Tom finished and Anna paled just as the nurse did. “Oh merde”, she mumbled and shooed the children out of the tent, running towards the emergency cupboard, pulled out the Ringer's lactate solution, runing back. “Cut the blood circutlation off!”, the nurse yelled at the trainee and already prepared the infusionbag and injected it into his not bitten arm, to keep his blood pressure stable.   
“We have a problem”, the nurse in training, her name was Sati if she could remember correctly. Samti's voice was calm. Deadly calm. A calmness that told her it was to late the instant she heared it. “The venom has already reached his arm. He is to small, it spreads to fast.”   
Anna took a step back, looking at the boy, nodding. She was right. The swelling was already on the left side of the breast.. Tom didn unterstand, but he out of an instinct he pulled the boy back into his arm, the sad looks on the nurses faces couldn't be good. He couldn't hear a thing, only the hitching breathing of the boy. In his arms.   
She looked at them sadly, knowing that they needed a moment she closed the curtains arround the bed. The other two nurses went to the other patients, a somber look on their face.  
She waited until the boy took his last shaky breath, lokking at the wall, just so she didn't have to see him die. This was the hardest part of her job. Accepting the unchangable. “He is gone, Thomas”; she mumbled, carefully aproching Tom, putting her hand on his his trembling shoulder.   
“Come, Tom. I'll take you home”, she wispered, looking at the older nurse who just nodded.   
He felt numb, he could feel a thing and yet he felt so fucking hopless at the same time. Why? That was the only question in his mind right now. The world was spinning arround him and the only thing that kept him grounded right now was Anna's has. The weight felt like an anchor, keeping him from drowing in his own emptyness that so full of sorrow. Is that was shock felt like? Being compleatly empty, dull and all lights on but you just couldn't escape your own mind?   
She took his hand, her softness against his roughness from the work on the roof and on the fields. His hands were rough and full of calluses but hers were soft and yet hergrip was strong and determind. He followed her without many other option. He couldn't know that she felt pretty similar but had a better grip on herself because she was sued to it.  
Anna took him back to the base. She had no clue how they got up the ladder or on his bed, that bit had completly. Neither had she any idea how she ended up wrapped arround a crying tom, her cheeks wet as well or when they started kissing. If her thoughts were sobber enough she would have asked herself what the hell they were doing, but as it right now they were both despret. Despreat for someone to be near to, somone to ground them, for touch, reassuring that this was real, that it was okay, that life was going on. Something to fight the numbness, to fight the emtyness in their heads, to fight the thought of the little boy that died today. There was nothing pretty or romantic about it. It was simple, raw desperation. Their tears were proof enough, them clinging to each other.  
Moth on mouth, eyes closed and fingertips brushing over the body of their counterpart. Soft, sloppy, reasuring and helpless at the same time.   
The more desprate they get the more they went down the road.   
(BTW I will stop right here ;) Want to keep it general public friendly, so imagine the next things in your head)


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Amy came up to wake them up and what she found made her blinke. Word had traveled fast, the whole village knew what happened. As much as it hurt her, they had to move on. They were awaited more south, seeing a village even more plagued by Malaria and hunger.   
“Tom, Anna. Wake up you two. We have to go”, she smiled softly when she noticed that Anna was wrapped arround Tom and Tom was therefor the little spoon. Even so Anna was smaller then him.   
She tried to wake them, but they wouldn't move, simply snoring completely relaxesd. “  
“Anna, Thomas. The queen is dead and Camilla is Queen”, Amy smiled cruly when both shot up, or more like Anna shot up like the devil had woken her up and there for she woke up Thomas that instant.   
“What?”, was all Anna could say and Amy was laughing. “The Queen'ts healthy and all. You two have to get up. We have to go, as sorry as I am”, Amy tried to smile but failed miserably.   
Anna sighed and got up from the bed, packing her stuff. Quickly and very effective, still naked and not notecing it. “Honey you two should get dressed and then come down for breakfast”, Amy said, laughing slightly but the loss could be seen in her face.   
She went back down and left the two adults to their own devices.   
There was an akward silence until he got out of the bed and started to get dressed. His fingers numb and slightly trembling he packed his stuff, hoping that this wouldn't make the last three weeks akward as hell. “Talk and stop stearing holes in my back, Thomas. Please.”, Anna sighed. She sounded still rough from sleep, her hair was more a bridsnest then anything else.   
He swallowed, damming is inability to find words right now. “I am sorry?”, it was more a question that blurred out of him. She looked up, already had her sportsbra on. “What for, Thomas? I for one are not.”, she said slowly, as testing out the ice benath her feet. “We were both desprete and desperate people do desperate things.”, she said, trying herself on a smile but she only managed a neutral face with the corners of her mouth raised to a sinister grin. “We should get started, anyway.”, he said, quietly, taking his bag. “That we should”, she nodded, putting on the last of her clothes and shouldered her bag as well. “Lets hit it?”, he nodded simply and they both went down where the rest was already packed, fed and watered.   
They saved some Mandazi for them and with three Mandazis each they were on their way to the van. “So we will drive to the next airfield and fly to Mont Richard-Molard.”, Amy explained quickly. “We will have to hike for about 3-4 Miles from there to come to the little village, we will stay in. There are only two Unicef workers up there and there is a lot to do and they thought we could teach english for a week or so.”, she explained and Tom could see all of the others shrug. He could tell there weren't all to keen on the hiking part, but they were cool with it. “Lets go then.”, was all Amy said, throwing her hiking backpack into the back of the infamous van.   
On their way, thanks to the fact that it was still pretty early, it was pretty cool, compeared to the african heat and they ate their breakfast. They had filled each two bootles of water in the fountain and then they hit the road.   
They would fly from Bissikrima to Lola and walk from there.


	11. Five doves and an Englishman in a tin can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, have fun.

Said and done. After two hours of driving they finally arrived at the airport. Well for a western eye it would be more like an old highway where small, private planes were allowed to fly from. “Not very... trustworthy”, Emily mumbled but King just huffed in amusment. “Would you trade it for the one in Baghdad?“, King asked sardonically and it was Anna that gave him a punch to the arm. Enough to be a warning, not enough to really hurt. “We agreed to never talk about Baghdad!”; she said and they all shuddered slightly at the memories.   
Amy just rolled her eyes and parked the van before she got out. “Come on, you guys. You can dream of horrific flight experiences on the flight”; she laughed and they all got out of the car. Emily still looking a bit pale. “Lets hit it. Shall we?”, Tom was quiet the whole ride over. Just sometimes glancing at Anna.   
Anna on the other Hand didn't seem to notice the tension or at least she didn't act on it. She was her usual self, just slightly avoiding him.  
“Look there is our Plane!”; Amy yelled, grinning widely as she pointed at an old jet. It was slightly rusty but still seemed steadier then first feared.   
“Amy!”; a strong and deep voice could be heard. “Joseph!”, Amy laughed and found herself in two strong arms. “Joseph?”; Tom whipped around and let his bag fall to the floor. He knew that they would be in the same area as the valley he was the first time, but he hadn't dared to hope that they would go there again. But here they were and he found himself in a bone crushing hug from Joseph. “How are you Tom?”; Joseph asked grinning widely and started helping everyone get their bags and themselves in the plane. “Good, good. Yourself Joseph? How's the village?”Tom asked eagerly and the others didn't even get to introduce themselves because Tom and Joseph just had so much catching up to do but that was okay.   
So they boarded the plane, got buckled in and got on their way. Tom still talking with Joseph.  
Anna took a quick nap, and the rest somehow ended up playing rock, paper, scissor.   
Anna had her arms crossed, her head rested on Emily's shoulder and she only woke up when they were about to land. She wasn't really tired, she more like rested her eyes. Not really asleep but not awake at the same time.   
“Were about to land, guys. All pull tight!”, Joseph called and with a rough bump they landed on the airport, this time it wasn't even a road. It was simply a field.   
“So everyone off. Amy knows where your going and so does Tom. But I have to had off. Still have a Medical delivery to make. “Joseph said, smiling brightly and hugged each of them once, before going off, leaving them. “Lets go then”, Amy said, fixating her hiking backpack on her her back.   
The rest of them nodded and shouldered they bags as well. Emily transformed her Trolley into a backpack and that kind of impressed Thomas. The only thing that remained was the Make Up Trolley but they probably would share it along the way.   
Amy got an map and a compass out and started to walk. “Are you coming?”; she called for them, already 3 meters away from them and they all followed her willingly.   
They were on one side lucky that lola was pretty cool and sheltered from the sun, tanks to the forest surrounding it. Even tho the village they would visit would be good two hours away from the forest. But it would make a better walk. Well except the wetness of the air.   
They walked the first ten minutes or so in blissful silence until Anna and Tom started to fall behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You liked it? Leave Curdos. But more important if you have anything to say leave comments. I can see you read this story^^ so don't be shy. I'd love to read what you think!  
> Btw. I appologize for all grammar and spelling errors. I'm german so english isn't my native language.


	12. Doves wear mask too you know?

Not far enough to lose the group, but enough to have some privacy.   
Thomas looked at Anna, as she walked gracefully through the forest. Well actually she was sweating like a mad man and only her steps were set with trained precision. She was used to go hiking in the Russian cold, it wasn't too different except of the heat.   
“How do you do it?”; he finally asked the question that was burning in his mind and she looked quite irritated at him. “Do what?”, she asked curiosity in her voice. Blue eyes locking with blue eyes. “Act like nothing happened.”, he precised his question and she laughed humorlessly.   
“I'm a method actor, Thomas. Learned it to survive. How do you think I do it? I try to image nothing happened and suppress it with everything that I got until it goes away.”, she said, brutally honest with himself and most and for all herself. She lied to herself on a regular basis. 'Your okay, You can do this' were the most popular lies. She told herself those lies until she started to believe them herself. That was the only trick she had. Thad and method acting. Maybe not the healthiest combination, quoting her therapist it was the worst but most effective method he had ever seen, but it worked for as long as she had time to work it through after a while.   
He looked at her for a short while and she looked back, not looking where they were going and it took merely a second to fail. Or more like fall. He fell over a root and she stumbled over him , landing directly on him. Not such a great idea with two heavy bags. Especially his backpack on his well... back, he was lying on.   
“Fuck”, he groaned and she wasn't sure if from pain or from the fact that her weight pressed the oxygen out of his lungs. She looked at him worriedly, quickly getting off from him. “Oh my, Are you okay? I'm so sorry”, she began to ramble. She normally wasn't one to ramble, but she was honestly worried.   
He inhaled sharply as she got off of him and Anna could clearly see the pain in his face, but his breathing sounded normal and he reached out for him, helping him back on his feet.  
The others had stopped about fifty meters away from them, looking concerned at them, but holding back. “I'm okay. Its fine”, Tom tried to brush it off, some kind of mask slipped on his face. Frowned slightly, but let it be and nodded. “Okay. Let continue then. But if you need anything, just say so, okay?”, she asked and he nodded quietly, giving her a perfect charming smile and she would have believed it instantly if she hadn't seen the painful expression just a second ago and if she wasn't a nurse. But she had and she was, so there was something inside, telling her that this smile was like her acting that nothing happened. An act, nothing more.   
They continued walking and she had time to think. To think about the man next to her and what she knew about him. It wasn't much to be honest. She knew what she had seen the last week and some of the things she had caught on the internet. But not much about Thomas.   
He was tall, seemed to love cumin over everything. Or at least she had seen him put it into almost everything over the last week. Spare the Tea and everything for breakfast. He seemed posh on the first glance, but there was something she couldn't put her mind to it. One second he would seem tired, the other perfectly charming and wide awake and another second he seemed more natural posh. If that made any sense.   
There was something about him, something false. Like a mask. A very, very good fitting mask but she had seen it slip. She suspected there was more to it but it wasn't her right to ask.


	13. Masquerade

They walked up a small hill. Okay it wasn't such a small hill and Marcus and Emily had traded their luggage. Him carrying the MakeUp Case now and she carried his bag. They were all soaked in sweat and had a heavy breath. Especially Thomas. He was breathing heavily, and looked strained if he thought no one was looking. “Let us take a break!”; Marcus called. They were at the border of the forest, which meant they already walked for a good hour. Everyone agreed in an instant and they all let their stuff fall where they stood and sat down.   
Anna walked to Marcus and the rest, Thomas sitting a bit to the side, his forehead rested on his knees.  
Marcus just looked at her before looking at Thomas and back to her and then to Amy. “Anna”, Amy begun. “I know Thomas for a while now and I don't want to know what happened yesterday, but you go and fix this. I don't care how but you two work that out. I can't stand a minute you looking at him, like waiting that he's gonna become Satan or something and him not knowing how to handle himself. So go with god dear niece, but sort that out.”, Amy said firmly, pointing in Thomas direction. “I mean look at him. “He's on his toes the whole day. “, Anna swallowed hardly but nodded. “We will go and have a potty break”, Marcus said and gave her a soft push in Toms direction “And now go, little sister. Go and fix this.”  
And with those words they went on their potty break and Ana moved slowly and quite unsure towards Tom, fidgeting with her shirt. “Hey”, she said softly, sitting down beside him. “How's your rib?”, it was the first thing that came to mind and he looked up slowly, flinching at her unsure gaze. He knew those gazes to well. Flustered, unsure and or longing. So he put on a charming smile. “I'm fine Anna, just need a little break.”, he said. His voice was deep and charming but she wouldn't fall for it. Of course not. She knew what a broken or bruised rib felt like and she was a nurse. But he still had to try.  
Anna sighed slightly. “Thomas, please don't treat me like I'm dumb. I am a trained nurse. I know what a broken rib feels like and it hurts like hell!”, she said, looking a bit hurt that he lied to her, even so she knew she had no right to look hurt.   
“I am really sorry if I destroyed our working relationship yesterday, Thomas.”, she said slowly and he fixated her with his startling blue eyes.   
He sighed tiredly. He didn't knew why it got to him so much. It was just sex. Just a one night stand. But it somehow bothered him. Well if he thought about it he knew why and it was pretty dumb. It was mainly because he let his mask slip for once and not in a good way. It was because the circumstances, “It's not your fault, Anna. It just takes a toil”, that was the most unmasked thing he had said in a long time. Normally his words were very thoughtfully picked. Not lying per se but not being entirely truthful. Giving people what they wanted to see. But right now his picture of the world rotated and changed. And in this moment he fled in the thing he knew best, acting. But there was one thing he only just noticed. They were both actors. He had chosen this path, she didn't have a choice but they were both actors. She saw more then others and the others were the same. Amy, Emily, Marcus and King. They maybe couldn't see behind his mask, but they could see the mask clearly. And that was something very few people that weren't either in the business or in the spotlight could do. And he admired that, even so he didn't want to know what it took for them to be able too.   
“It's just a bit much right now.”, he said sighing, the pain kicking in again, due to a unintelligent movement from him and he couldn't contain a pain filled hiss..   
She just sighed and nodded. “I understand”, she said and in a way she did. After he hissed she looked worriedly at his chest. “Can I take a look at it?”; she asked carefully and he nodded slowly, carefully trying to take his shirt off, which caused more pain so she helped him without hesitation.   
There was a huge bruise, the size of a golf ball on his right side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) So I see the readers rising, but would you take the time to comment something? ♥ Like what was your favorite part, do you have any ideas?  
> So have fun with this story and thank you for reading my story ♥♥♥


	14. Chapter 7.1!!!!!! Or The Talk between Anna and Thomas (anna's past) (I compleatly missed to upload it! So sorry guys XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seemed to missed to upload this chapter, I am so sorry. So heres the talk (So this is Chapter 7.1) Its placed directly after chapter Seven and before chapter eight therefore.  
> Hope that clears up some things.

“So let me guess, Amy already told you some extant. She always does.”, Anna sighed and looked questioningly at him. He nodded. “Only that it isn't me in particular and that its different with your brothers. That you come from a similar place.”, he nodded, quite confused but something in his headed snapped in place. All the names Amy had compared him with where male names. Johnny Depp or the random dude from the street. Both male. He knew that it was part of it. He wasn't draft even so he needed the whole night to figure it out.  
Anna nodded slightly and again the tired expression was on her face, but there was something else as well. A fire within her eyes. A fire that made her look so alive. So much older then she was and so much stronger then she seemed. “Yes. Well we are from a similar place. I guess you've seen the scars as well. We've been through hell, Thomas. Literally! Emily, King, Marcus and me. Our parents aren't dead. That was not why we were put up for adoption. I was 16 when I escaped that hellhole my father called a home.”, venom was dripping from her voice and he knew better then to ask questions. She looked more like a soldier then the nurse or girl he had seen yesterday. Nothing was left from the girl that slept on Marcus chest. She sat straight in her chair, shoulders pulled back, head held high and eyes shining with that strange blue fire that was nearly intoxicating and a cold, sharp intelligence. And that was the second he knew he would never want to have that venom, intelligence and fire directed against him, the thought alone made him shiver. And it wasn't any different with Marcus and King. These kids, no young adults had seen shit hit the fan, had survived it and were beyond street smart!  
“King was sixteen, Marcus twelve when they were adopted. Emily was thirteen.. I was the last to be adopted.”, she sighed and King placed a hand on her shoulder, making her relax in an instant. “I was the oldest to be adopted but she is the shortest time in a stable and secure environment.”, he said softly and Anna took a breath. Looking like she was far away in a world only she could see. “We understand each other, like no one else will, Thomas. Because we come from the same place. Abuse has many faces. But in the end it is all the same. Just a different dialect of action.”, she sighed. “The others have learned to live with their memories and I have too. But there are many things I am still learning. One of them is to trust, To trust male strangers in particular. Especially when I'm as vulnerable as when I am sleeping. “; she looked him directly in the eyes, showing her sincereness. “I don't think of you as the kind of man, that would hurt me when I'm asleep of all time. But it is a habit. A reflex that made sure I can sit here before you right now and not argue with St. Petrus whether I shall pass through heavens gates or terrorize the devil in hell.”  
He swallowed. He swallowed hard. Honestly he somewhere in his head he had known this as a possibility, he plaid enough roles where he was taught on how to act what she was doing because it was her life.  
And that was a fact that made his eyes water slightly. The thought of such a young woman, living through that. But he knew his pity was out of place. There were so many questions he didn't dare ask, because he didn't knew if he could bare the answer.  
“Are you four done? I have a few baby's to check, and you dear Anna have some vaccines to give if I'm not mistaken.”, Emily asked and entered the room.  
Anna simply nodded and got up. “And Thomas, I think the teacher asked for your help in fixing the roof of the school.”, Amy added. “Marcus and King, would you help building a new hut for the rest of the week?”, the two men nodded and off they all were.


	15. And we fly again

There wasn't anything broken as far as she could tell. Only bruised and that was good!”Nothing broken as far as I can tell. Only bruised. I a terrible sorry that I fell on you”; she said, smiling apologetic, he just shook his head. “It's okay. I was the one that fell head over heels.”, he said, and the pun was pretty bad but she had to laugh. “So were good?”, he asked, slightly titling his head o the left side.   
She nodded. “Were good.”, she agreed and smirked. “You can come out now guys. I know your stalkers, so no point in hiding anymore”, she then said, looking directly at a large tree, and snickering could be heard behind it, before the lot stepped out from behind it. “So your good?”, King asked and Anna looked at Tom and then nodded. “Were good.”, she said, and Marcus smirked, while Amy smiled softly.   
“Good to go?”, King asked and Thomas sighed heavily, flinching at the pain, but nodded. “Can't wait here for ever, can we?”, he smiled slightly sarcastically. “Lets go then?”, Anna asked, holding out her hands, to help him up. He took her hands and got up quickly and Marcus helped him into his backpack, while Anna put her own one on.   
They continued their walk for quite some time, already in the middle of the African Savanna when they could see the first glance of the Village. It would be still half an hour to walk in the middle of the savanna, at the hottest time of the day, but they could already see the first huts. Emily had wrapped a towel, she had made wet in the small water puddle, they had come across about fifteen minutes ago. They all had followed her example and since then it wasn't that bad with the heat. After all their heads were cool. Most of their water was empty, the food eaten when Thomas started stumbling slightly. They all looked at him worriedly. “You need a break?”, Anna asked him worriedly and simply passed him the rest of her water. It wasn't much, but it was better then nothing. “I don't want your water”, he mumbled. “You need it yourself.”, he said, shaking his head and she just rolled her eyes. “Just take it and drink it Thomas. You need it and I just want to get to the village and even so I won't be able to shower for quite some time, a wash still would be nice!”, she said, sighing and he grumbled but drank the water before they continued their walk.  
They needed a bit more time then predicted but they reached the village, being greeted by a horde of little boys who all wanted to hug Tom and started crowding him and the two UNICEF workers excluding the teacher, who stood a bit at the side, watching the whole thing.   
Thomas smiled happily but also tiredly and looked all in all a bit overwhelmed.   
Marcus finally took pity on him, shooing the kids away, telling him that they all were pretty tired and exhausted needed a good wash, while Anna talked too the two UNICEF guys, getting explained where they would sleep and organized them a animal free hut, which was a rarity here to be honest.   
The boys and also the girls, that came to the group as well, moved slowly aside, letting the group move towards the hut. It wasn't really a hut per se, more like the buildings you were used to by Indian slams. Made from scratch, like most the buildings here. Some of them still were traditional African huts but theirs were a bit bigger and not one of them. They also became a small traditional hut, where two of them could sleep, so they didn't all sleep in one building. (You guess where this is going again?)   
The group more or less ordered Anna and Thomas to share the small hut. One for it was near by the hospital building which was quite run down, but stable and maybe they tried to put their noses in affairs nothing of their concern, bu the two didn't argue and simply went to the hut, where Thomas fell on the thin Sleeping pad and Anna could here his snoring, before she even noticed he was asleep, smiling slightly.   
She simply put the mosquito net over her bed and went back out again, leaving her stuff behind. She could steal her net back later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, how did you like chapter 7.1? Hope it isn't too confusing and I'm sorry I missed to include it :D Comment what yu think <3 By the ways, you guys are awsome! So many Comments OMG ♥♥♥ Thank you so much :D


	16. Sleepy Dove

“Would you be able to show me where I can get some water?”, Anna asked one of the boys kindly and he nodded. “Follow me, Miss”, he said in very broken English, even so she had asked in french.   
She followed him to a hole in the ground with a canister tied to a piece of rope laid. “Our fountain is broken”, the boy explained in french and she simply nodded. Well, at least the water Tablets would come in handy. King argued that they could need them and see he was right! So she pulled up a canister of water and smiled and said thanks, before she carried the canister towards the hut, filled it up, before she brought the now empty canister back, so others could get water.   
After all of that she went back to the house were the others stayed and could only smile. They had already had gotten a bucket with water to wash themselves and King was already kneeling in front of it, shirtless and washed himself. She had most of the soap in her backpack, but the boys had some as well. It simply wasn't very practical washing with shampoo while having no running water. You just couldn't seem to get it out of hair, the same with normal shower gel.   
She could clearly visible see the scars on his upper body and the dove tattoo on his inner biceps. She sighed slightly and her hand automatically went up to her neck and she smiled half somber half genuine. “Hey King”, she said softly, trying not to startle him if he hadn't heard her already. “Hey.”; he said, looking up from the bucket. “What you need, little sis?”, yes, now after a week, you could slowly see his lack of coffee and nicotine stopping to affect him and he became less... frustrated with the world. He never was a man for many words, or unnecessary small talk, some might call him hard and unemphatic but he was just a very stern and sometimes somber guy, that was surprisingly emphatic to be honest. But that was just King.   
“Those water purification tablets of yours...And that bucket, when your all done with washing. I'll even give you my probably melted candy bar!”, he smirked slightly and gestured towards the house. “Take what you need”, and with those words he ended the conversation, continuing to wash.   
Anna just smilingly shook her head and entered the house. Marcus was already arranging the whole House new. The sleeping pads were now all at the wall. Two on one side, Two on the other side of the house. Infront of the window hung his dirty UNICEF shirt to keep the sun out as much as possible and he already was arranging the mosquito nets.   
Emily was sitting on her pad, legs crossed and had a crumpled piece of paper in her hand, that she somehow smoothed out and wrote something down with a small pencil.   
Amy on the otherhand was writing something on the back of an emty bandage carton. So typicaly her family that Anna had to smile. “Hey guys”, she greeted, even so they had just seen each other about 15 minutes ago. “Hey, hows Thomas?”, Amy asked directly, looking up from whatever she was doing. “Sleeping now.”, Anna smiled and got the Water Purification tablets from Kings backpack and took exactly 10 with her.   
“Marcus, you already heared about the Waterproblem?”, Anna asked and her aslo shirtless brother just nodded. “Yes. I'm on it, as soon as King is done with washing and I can wash myself.” Anna nodded. “I'll go and make some drinking water then!”, she said and waved before returning to the hut and a still sleeping thomas.   
She simply put the Tablets in the water, looked at Thomas red face and sighed slightly, taking a cloth and putting some of the still not compleatly purified water on said cloth.  
Carefully she placed it on his forehead to help cool him down and the second it touched his skin, he firstly shuddered slightly before leaning into the coolness.   
Anna smiled softly and pulled her hand back and got up when she heared Marcus voice announcing that the bucket was all hers and that he would now take a look at the Water Problem.  
She went out side and carried the bucket inside. It seemed like Emily or Amy had changed the water, because it was definitely not as dirty as expected.   
Anna simply got her face cloth and pulled her shirt over her head. And started to wash. Not minding Thomas presence at all or the fact that she showed him her scared back. Even so it was less scared then King or Marcus back, it still showed clearly that she had seen more then one would guess from her 20 years of age,   
Growing up in germany, even so you were english had its percs. One was that you would probably finish secondary school when 16-17 years old and then could directly start training as a nurse and be done in 3 years. Meaning if you were really lucky, you were a nurse with 19-20 years of age. (even so it is realy rare over here to be taken into training when your under 17-18. It still happens.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it or have any Ideas, please leave Comments and Kurdos <3 ♥


	17. Ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it or have anything to say :D Don't be shy to comment ^^

She quickly washed herself and just as she was done, Tom woke up, sitting up heavyly.   
Anna turned arround, completely forgetting that she didn't wear a shirt but even if she remembered she wouldn't care much. He had seen it all anyway. “How are you?”, she asked him, smiling kindly at him and he rubbed his eyes. “Water is beside the bed, it should be clean by now.”, Anna said and now notied that he was looking at her upper body, looked down at herself and just shrugged.   
Thomas blinked and sighed. “Better. Think the heat just got to me”, he said and filled his bottle up with the watter and drank half of it in two thirsty swallows.   
She smiled softly and filled her bottle as well and pulled a shirt over. “I'm at the hospital. If you want you can wash. The bucket with water still stands there.”, she said, smiling softly and got up.   
He just nodded and she went on her way into the hospital, where she was greeted by a familiar face. “Glenn?”; Anna asked confused, looking at a small platin blonde man in his mid thirtys. He was dressend in a doctors smock and wore a white button up shirt underneath it. “Anna?”, the man turned arround, giving her a toothy grin. His face seemed nearly perfect with his freckles and his sky blue eyes, his sharp sheekbones and his scar, that went from his right eyebrow, all the way down to his chin. She remembered the incident good. It was back at their time in Iraq. A granade and some shards that had hit him. There had been so much freaking blood and he never thought she would see the blonde again after they departed.   
But now she simply hugged him. “So your still with UNICEF after the incident?”, she asked grinning brightly when they flew away from each other, due to a loud bang.   
The sky was falling down on them. Or more like the ceeling of the hospital crashed trough and fell upon them. Anna screamed out of shock as the pieces fell down on her and Glenn could barely stumble back, so he didn't get hit. But Anna wasn't so lucky. She felt the pain shooting through her head and she felt herself fall to ground under the weight. And then everything went black.


	18. The Dove raises once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, or have anything to say, don't be shy and comment <3

The next time she came to senses, she heard someone call her name. “Anna? Anna can you hear me?”; it was a female voice.  
It was Emilys voice. “Oh step back, Emily. It is so much easier then this”, Marcus voice told her and she would have frowned if she could. “ANNA! WE HAVE A CODE ORANGE!”, he yelled and she felt her body tense automatically. The mass casualties code was next to Code Green for evacuation the only code she reacted to when she wasn't really awake or if she was sleeping.   
It was a mean trick, but it worked. She still hadn't full control of her body but the adrenaline rushed through her body and it helped- “My head hurts like hell”, she bumbled and slowly opened the eyes. It was way to bright but she forced herself to keep looking, seeing a tall silhouette in the corner of the hospital. Tall, blond hair, feeding sick children with sweets.   
Around her stood her siblings and Aunt Amy, next to Doctor Glenn. “How do you feel, Anna?”, Glenn asked her and she blinked. She had just her head felt like hell so this question was unnecessary. “I'm fine, except my head. How long was I out?”; she asked “Two days. You scared us all, Anna. We fixed the fountain and are currently working on the roof.”, Marcus explained and Anna sighed. “Can I have a mirror to see the disaster?, she asked sighing and Glenn handed her a tiny mirror. “Oh Fuck”, she mumbled under her breath. “That looks deep.” She had a huge cut from the side of her forehead down to her left cheek. She also had a nearly healed black eye and a huge bump on her head. It seemed to heal already but it looked evil.   
“So doc, when am I good to work again? Not in full sun of course, but still.”, she asked and looked at Glenn. She was tired as fuck but she never was one to allow herself to be cared for.   
She was someone who cared for other people, not one that was cared for.   
Glenn just sighed. “Tomorrow you are good to go, Anna. Just be careful and if you experience any nausea and/or dizziness, you'll let me know, kay?”, he said and she yawned. “But first sleep!”, she mumbled and fell back on the bed and was snoring before anyone could realize it.  
She woke up the next day and felt already a lot better.   
Carefully she got up from the bed and every spun around for a second before everything went back to normal. She looked around and found Thomas asleep in a corner of the hospital. She frowned slightly but regretted it immediately. Frowning hurt!  
“He came here every evening, Anna”, Anna spun around but this time she didn't get dizzy. Not much at least.   
Glenn stood behind her, holding a cup of water in his hand and simply pressed it into her own hand. “He's a nice guy. Helped me out in the hospital the last two days and helped teach English in the school. The kids love him, you know?”, Glenn started rambling. As much as she could she remembered, he used to do that, when he was still not awake enough to have a filter for his mouth and/or was to exited to contain himself.   
She gulped the cup of water and looked back to Thomas. “Did he now?”, was all she asked, sitting down on the bed again. “He did”, Glenn nodded and eyed her head to toe. “Your good to go Anna. Just be careful. And wake your man up over there.”, Glenn said, smiling cheekily. “He's not my man!”; Anna frowned and gulped down the bottle of water he offered her. “Yeah sure”, was all he said and turned around to help other patients.


	19. Itchy Dove

Her scratch itched, her head hurt as fuck but she felt a lot better then yesterday and she didn't stink to much, so Amy or Emily must have changed her clothed and washed her in the two days she was unconscious and she was grateful for it. But now she had a wild Thomas to catch without a pokeball. Well he was more like a relaxo at the moment. Sleepy and snoring.   
She smiled softly at the thought of it and then crouched down to him. “Hey Thomas. Wakey Wakey.”, she said, not unkindly but clearly amused.   
He wouldn't wake so she softly grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly. “Thomas, Benedict colored his hair pink and got an otter?”; it was a good guess. She had seen the episode of Graham Notron where he was compared to an otter. She normaly didn't watch Graham Norton because she didn't have time, but she found that one hilarious and it worked. The sheer irreality of the sentence seemed to wake him up.   
He blinked twice, his pupils big and his eyes looked pretty doe like and still sleepy. His hair was a mess and on his left cheek there was a red spot from sleeping against the wall. Something that made her smile slightly. “Good morning, sleepy head.”, she smiled softly at him. “Hm?”, came the very intelligent and awake answer from Thomas while he rubbed his eyes and stretched like a lazy cat. Okay she was done now, comparing him to animals, or at least she hoped so. How hard did she got hit on the head please? Maybe not hard enough.   
“Good morning, sleepy head. Time to get up and that doesn't seem to be very comfortable!”, she said, standing up again and offering him her hands to help him up. “So whats on the agenda today?”, she asked as soon as he stood and had stretched once more. “I have to be at the school in about..”, he looked at his watch. “30 minutes. And your sure your good to leave?”, he asked concerned and she nodded. “Doc said I'm fine!”; well not exactly but close enough.   
“Okay. You want to come to school with me?”, he asked. He mainly asked because he didn't really believe that she was fine. He didn't know why but there was something in how she looked at him. Not a complete mask, but masked. “But first breakfast and water!”, he said and she nodded slightly and followed him out of the hospital.  
He tired not to get red all the time because she caught him sleeping at the hospital, near her bed. He didn't quite understand,why he did it, himself. He only knew that he was worried as hell, when a young boy came running towards him, screaming something about roof, Anna, hurt. He send the boy to the others and hurried directly to the hospital, leaving everything were it was, not careing that he was in the middle of a English lesson.   
And then without even planning so he found himself coming both evenings to the hospital, sitting at her bed. It was so quiet without her, it was strange. Even so Emily and Amy pretty clearly tried to handle her absence, by being bubblier then most times, something was still missing. The group seemed less... fluent in their functioning. Like a usually working machine that wasn't broken but was barely working. If that makes any sense.


	20. Dove Rising

But now they walked towards the others house, because they could already smell the breakfast on their way and Emily had invited him for breakfast anyway. “Anna!”, Emily yelled as soon as they entered the house and threw herself into her sisters arms, while Anna just smiled slightly, hugging her back, even so she flinched for a second. “Hey, Emi. How is everything going”, she said, laughing slightly.   
“Were getting solar panels delivered sometime today”, King offered but he looked as worried as Thomas felt. “And we get some Tepary beans delivered sometime this week.”, Amy threw in. “To plant them. If they arrive you two and the rest of the men of the village can help plant them”, she added. “And Thomas turned out to be an awesome English teacher and the children new favorite. Or more old favorite, cause he was here before!”, That was Marcus voice and he turned around with a plate of food. Mainly rice and something that looked pretty much like rice tortillas.   
After Anna blinked and got hugged by everyone, they sat down for breakfast and Amy being Amy had already prepared everyone a 1l bottle with water to take with them to work. “I'll asked Anna if she wanted to come to school with me today”, he said, just to break the silence, even so it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Amy nodded in acknowledgment and they all ate their breakfast in silence. Before they all went their way for the day. But before they all left, Marcus made sure that they were all invited for dinner tonight.   
Thomas and Anna walked towards the small building that was the school and Thomas was already greeted by a horde of children. “Thomas, Thomas”, they all wanted to greet him and swarmed around him and with that around her as well and all Thomas did was smile and greet them all individually back.   
After he greeted everyone they all sat down and he stood in front of the blackboard, the teacher sat in the corner, watching over everything and she stood next to him, feeling slightly uncomfortable.   
“Good morning class”, he greeted them all in English and with a warm smile. He seemed so open and unmasked with the children that it was startling her but he didn't seem to notice her startled look, because he simply continued. “Today I brought someone special with me. This Anna, she usually works as a nurse for UNICEF”, he introduced and he gave the children a wave and a genuine smile. She wasn't used to have so many eyes looking at her with open curiosity. “Hello everyone. Nice to meet you”, she said.   
“Are you English too?”, one of the girls asked and Anna smiled softly at her. “Yes and no. I was born in Scotland, raised in Ireland for 8 years and from then I lived in before I was adopted and became a nurse in Germany”, she explained quickly, smiling softly. “That is confusing”, a boy said in french and Anna laughed, the tension falling off her. “Yes it is, isn't it”; she said in English.  
“So you speak German as well as English and french. Any other hidden Talents?”, Thomas asked, laughing slightly, not expecting her to fire right back and amaze him. “If you have to know, Thomas”, she said winking at him, “I also speak Russian, but not very fluent. Oh and Somali, Arabic and Persian. But just spoken and not in written form.”, she said shrugging like it was no big deal, while he stood there with mouth open, staring at her.   
Anna just shrugged. “That's like 8 languages as a total!”; Thomas blinked.   
“What can I say?”, she said. “Only that you have a english lesson to hold”, she said, turning bright red.


End file.
